Green Light (Beyoncé Knowles song)
center|299px Green Light ist ein Lied der amerikanischen Sängerin Beyoncé Knowles aus dem Album B'Day. Lyrics Give it to mama Give it give it Give it to mama mama (oh) Give it Give it to mama mama For some strange reason (huh) You done pleasing me like it's OK (Oh oh oh) Like a perm that's been left too long It's like a burn The result is it just won't take (Oh oh oh) I can see Now it's all coming so clear to me now I can see Misinterpreted all of my naiveness Was just thinking if I had no you Than I can't do My stock just went up over 2 million So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh) So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh) So if you want to (want to, want to) (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh) So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh) Give it to mama Go go go go Go go go go Go go go go Go go RED LIGHT (ah) GREEN LIGHT! Some sillies say I should be trophied Cause it gets no stronger (Oh oh oh) Ladies you all know (yea girl you all know) This pimp ish gets no older Is that a threat (what's another threat) Yep! (that's another threat) I'm immune, you can't get colder You got the green light (whoa) You're the king, right? (whoa) You holding up traffic Green means go!! Go go go go Go go go go Go go go go Go go RED LIGHT (I said you're holding up traffic green means go!!) GREEN LIGHT! So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (you got the green light babe!) (uh uh huh uh uh) So if you want to (go!) (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (ooh!) (uh uh huh uh uh) So if you want to (want to, want to) (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh) So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh) Give it to mama over go's Oh no problem you can go I'm gonna' find somebody else It's alright I'll move along You want a green light...so you can...GO!! (go, go, go) Go go go go Go go go go Go go go go Go go RED LIGHT (ah) GREEN LIGHT! I gave all I could give My love, my heart (my heart) Now we're facing the end (the end) of what you did from the start My love Solo (You're holding up traffic, GREEN MEANS GO!!) So if you want to (WHOA oh oh!) (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (WHOA oh oh!) (uh uh huh uh uh) So if you want to (WHOA oh!) (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (WHOA oh oh!) (uh uh huh uh uh) So if you want to (Go!) (want to, want to) (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (Go go go go!) (uh uh huh uh uh) So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh) You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh) Give it to mama over go's Oh no problem you can go I'll go find somebody else It's alright I'll move along You want a green light...so you can...GO!! (go, go, go) Go go go go Go go go go Go go go go Go go RED LIGHT (ah) GREEN LIGHT! Video thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:R&B Kategorie:Funk Kategorie:Beyonce